harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gleis neundreiviertel
Das Gleis neundreiviertel (im Original: Platform Nine and Three Quarters) ist eines der Bahngleise am Londoner Bahnhof King's Cross. Das Besondere an diesem Gleis ist, dass es auf dem belebten Bahnhof nicht bekannt ist. Nur wer den magischen Zugang kennt, weiß um seine Existenz. Es befindet sich, wie anzunehmen ist, zwischen Gleis neun und Gleis zehn, etwas näher an Gleis zehn. Von der Bahnhofshalle aus ist dort aber nur die Absperrung Im Buch HP III/Kap 5 wird diese Absperrung als Metallwand (im Original: solid metal barrier) beschrieben. zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn mit einem Fahrkartenschalter zu sehen. Von dem verborgenen Gleis neundreiviertel aus verkehrt der Hogwarts Express, der am 1. September jeden Jahres um Punkt 11 Uhr nach Hogsmeade abfährt, und am Schuljahresende die Schüler von Hogwarts wieder zum Bahnhof Kings Cross zurückbringt. Magische Menschen gehen nur einzeln oder in Kleinstgruppen auf diese Weise zum Gleis. Deshalb fällt nicht auf, dass sie plötzlich wie vom Erdboden verschluckt werden. Bei der Ankunft des Schulzuges auf diesem Gleis funktioniert der Durchgang auf die gleiche Weise. Allerdings sieht diese Schleuse zwischen der magischen und der Muggelwelt vom Gleis her wie ein normales altmodisches schmiedeeisernes Tor aus. Wer hindurchgeht, verschwindet und taucht in der Muggelwelt des Bahnhofs wieder auf. Ein schon ziemlich alter, verhutzelter Wachmann steht neben dem Durchgangstor auf dem Gleis neundreiviertel und passt auf, dass die Ankommenden nur als Einzelne oder in Kleinstgruppen durch das Tor gehen und so wieder ganz unauffällig in der Bahnhofshalle auftauchen. Üblicherweise werden die Schülerinnen und Schüler bei ihrer Abfahrt von Angehörigen bis zum Gleis gebracht. Bei der Ankunft am Schuljahresende warten die Angehörigen dagegen in der Bahnhofshalle auf die Abzuholenden. Ereignisse in den Büchern *Molly Weasley erklärt Harry, wie er zu Gleis 9 ¾ kommt (HP I/6). *Die Weasley-Zwillinge helfen Harry seinen Koffer in den Hogwarts Express zu hieven (HP I/6). *Der Hauself Dobby blockiert den Durchgang, sodass Harry und Ron nicht auf das Gleis kommen können und den Hogwarts Express verpassen (HP II/5). *Mr Weasley berichtet Harry kurz vor Abfahrt des Zuges von der drohenden Gefahr durch Sirius Black (HP III/5). *Bill und Charlie machen vor der Abfahrt verdeckte Andeutungen über das Trimagische Turnier (HP IV/12). *Am Ende der Rückfahrt im Hogwarts-Express, als die anderen bereits zum Aussteigen gegangen sind, drängt Harry Fred und George sein Preisgeld für das Trimagische Turnier auf (HP IV/37). *Sirius Black verabschiedet sich auf dem Gleis neundreiviertel von Harry in seiner Hundegestalt Schnuffel (HP V/10). *Harry gesteht gegenüber Mr Weasley kurz vor der Abfahrt auf dem Gleis neundreiviertel, was er, Ron und Hermine über Draco Malfoy herausgebracht haben, und dass er ihn verdächtigt, jetzt ein Todesser zu sein, der im Auftrag Voldemorts etwas plant (HP VI/7). Anmerkungen Rowling erklärte, dass sie die Anordnung der Gleise im Bahnhof King’s Cross mit der Einteilung der Gleise der Euston Station in London verwechselt hatte. Die Gleise 9 und 10 liegen in King’s Cross nebeneinander, so kann sich zwischen diesen keine Wand befinden, in der ein Durchgang zu 9¾ sein könnte (JKR BBC Christmas Special, British version), BBC, 28 December 2001). en:Platform Nine and Three-Quarters fr:Voie 9¾ Kategorie:Handlungsort (Buch) Kategorie:Muggelwelt